Rescue
by peacesigngirl21
Summary: Kate's returned from Boyleland, only to be sent straight to Haruba Desert to help Keith, as usual. She's happy to do it, but after strange voicemails come in, things get suspicious. Oneshot in Kate's POV, giving some light on what REALLY went down after she rescued Keith. Kate/Keith


**I just replayed **_**Pok**__**é**__**mon Ranger: Shadows of Almia**_** and fell in love (again) with KatexKeith! (I could gush right here, but I don't want to spoil it for anyone, but really, who would read this without playing the game?) **

**I'm sorry about some of the edited dialogue, but I couldn't remember anything exact. Who could? I'm going to look up some of it for the later part, so that will be accurate! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pok****é****mon, or the characters, or anything. It's very depressing.**

_Is this some kind of prank?_

I don't get to ask Keith that question when his Voicemail–Vicemail?–came in. His words are rushed, and it doesn't even sound like him.

My eyebrows knit together as the person on the other line keeps rambling. By now it's obvious that Keith isn't the one speaking. "Are you believing this?" I mouth at Sven, unable to speak aloud.

I can't trust my voice, worry for my friend choking me up. "'Mash-up?'" Sven quotes. "Is he kidding?"

I shake my head, coughing quietly. "That wasn't Keith. I should probably go–" I start to walk past Sven, but his outstretched arm stops me.

"You're not thinking of following that, right?" I glare at his tone–he's suggesting I'm stupid to even consider following the instructions. I raise an eyebrow.

"Something's happened to Keith, obviously. Someone has his Styler!" _How is he not getting this? _I'm ready to abandon this jerk, but then I remember the Wailmer. Oh, right, so there is a reason I'm here . . . dang it!

(Not actually what I thought, but I'm not proud of my language.)

_I'm sorry, Keith, but right now you're not my only problem._

I leave the boat cursing the name of Kincaid. My Mission was successful (the Wailmer had escaped and returned to the Wailord), but it would have been nice to tie the hairspray-obsessed liar a smidgeon on the tight side.

Isaac is silent behind me and Sven. I feel bad for the guy – he'd been led on for about three years. Kincaid had played him since age thirteen, the first year of Ranger school for all of us.

"You're taking him straight to the Union, right?" I don't look at Sven when I speak. I'm ready to bolt for Haruba Desert right this instant, but I want to make sure Isaac would be safe. (For Rhythmi's sake)

"Right after I drop you off at Haruba," he assures.

I whirl around. "There's a Staraptor right over there–" I point at the bird Pokémon for emphasis "–I'll fly myself!"

He smirks, already having an excuse planned. "You can't fly where you've never been, genius."

I shut up. I know when I've walked into a trap, and I'm not going any further. I settle for a good insult: "Your hat is stupid" before stomping to the boat.

That was one argument I lost terribly, though. Sven finishes it all by saying he feels sorry for Keith. I lean against the railing of the boat and stare off into the sea, hiding my flush. _That was low._

Sven ducks into the control-room-thingy and shuts the door behind him. I'm left alone with Isaac, which is fine by me. What kind of friend would I be if I couldn't put up with Rhythmi's future husband? A smirk plays my lips as my bad mood vanishes.

"So, how is it with you and Keith?" Isaac strikes up a conversation. I sigh, relaxing slightly. At least it wouldn't be too awkward talking to him.

"He's gone off and lost his Styler or something on an important Mission," I explain roughly. "I have to go save the day and kick his . . . well, I guess it's the same as back at school." He laughs.

"So you guys still aren't dating?"

I look over at him quickly and do a double-take in shock. "It isn't like that!" I say too fast. Thinking brilliantly, I pull out my Styler. "Wanna talk to Rhythmi?" The boy genius's face lights up, so I Voicemail the Union for him.

She picks up and they catch up, to put it lightly. I tune them out after a while, at least until she asks for me. "Where are you heading?" she questions after Isaac hands me the Styler.

"I'm going to Haruba now. Keith's gone and given a stranger his Styler, and the dude won't stop Voicemailing me. He seems to think I'm a bad friend." I roll my eyes. The impersonator had called me at least twice, telling me to hurry up so he could work on his "mash-up."

Rhythmi scowls back at me, blonde hair waving as she shakes her head. "That boy is hopeless . . . I don't see how you deal."

My face heats up unpleasantly. "It–isn't–like–that!" I hiss, noticing how hers and Isaac's expressions were the same. "Here: talk to your boyfriend!" I hiss before shoving the Styler back to mushroom-boy.

And they proceed to talk about Keith and me. I glare at the boy and Styler and blush regularly as they discuss our relationship. Eventually it becomes painful to listen. I wish it was as great as they make it sound. But no, mostly the redhead went off on his own way. Both of us were always being sent off, and keeping up the friendship was difficult and nearly impossible.

But starting a deeper relationship? That was out of question.

At least until Team Dim Sun is exterminated.

Plus, I'm pretty sure Keith only considers me a friend.

The boat lurches, throwing me forward and almost knocking the Styler out of Isaac's hands. "We're here," he tells Rhythmi. "I'll see you at the Union!" I hear her blow a raspberry and snicker.

Isaac transfers the Styler. Blushing doesn't really suit him–the red clashes with his bright hair. I jump out of the boat and land solidly amongst the sandstorm. "See ya later, Lover Boy!" I call and wave.

A girl greets me as the boat speeds off, welcoming me to Haruba Desert. It takes a second for her to spit it out through the sand. I smile in sympathy.

Getting to the temple is a bit difficult. First thing I walked in on was a dude making coffee in a Gigaremo. _Seriously, how clueless can you get?_

Then came catching the Hippowdon, which was necessary to get inside. It took a Doduo and a lot of recharging before I caught the elusive Pokémon. Only to let it go a minute later.

After that, it was all good until I reach a room with arrows stretching across the floor. That was a terror, because I kept forgetting where I had gone and what the actual path was.

Hippowdon Temple is not a fun place.

Especially when you get to Cressalia.

For such a pretty Pokémon, that thing did not want to give me the Gem. The Psychic attacks–little purple orbs–packed a punch that was impossible to avoid. I can understand why Keith had trouble with that demon in disguise.

Okay, okay, it wasn't that bad. (Sometimes I forget that I'm a Ranger, full of friendship and love for Pokémon . . . sorry, Cressalia, you were a wonderful challenge.)

I thank Cressalia enthusiastically to make up for insulting it. It disappears, and I turn around, expecting to see Keith. No one's there.

I step out into the clearing to a strange whirring. _Is that a helicopter? _I have to run out of the way before the thing lands on me. A massive lump of a man steps out, grinning stupidly.

I dislike him instantly. The feeling of hatred lies in my stomach, reminding me of the moment I met Ice. _Maybe this one won't call me "noob."_

The bulking creep has a voice: "Hoy, Kate! Nice work you get the Yellow Gem! Very good going!" My heart's pumping blood faster than necessary. Maybe it's just the horrific grammar, or can I sense Keith hidden in the helicopter?

"Although . . . Very dumb it was for you, follow silly vicemail all long way out here to this big Haruba Desert." _Yes, I'm aware it's a big desert. Get to the point, loser._

"I imitating Keith good, yes? Mimic him good like he was me, right?" _Wrong. Dang it, where's my throwing dictionary when I need it?_

"But too bad for you! Team Dim Sun, I am belonging to! But more, more, more, I am one of Boss's favorites, the Sinis Trio!" _I'm trembling_. Well, I can't really be sarcastic there. I am shaking, goose bumps popping up across my arms despite the warmth of the temple.

I keep quiet and continue listening to his rant. "My name, it is Heath! Not Keith! Heath! How you like that?!" _Just as much as I like you._ He does some screwed up non-Ranger pose, flexing his muscles and trying to look tough.

"First! I think to myself, 'Get the Yellow Gem myself, I will!' But there be a Pokémon, Cressalia, being guardian to that rock. Then, along come a Ranger, kind of happy, kind of go lucky. Surprise, surprise! He try to capturing that Cressalia! I think to myself, 'Good chance for me! He capturing Pokémon, I getting rock!' But that Ranger, Keith, he no good! Failure captured Cressalia! Irritating to see it make me, but then flash! I have inspiration come to me. Rumors I am hearing of a very skillful Ranger named Kate. I think to myself, 'Reel in Kate I will do with friend-o Keith act as bait.' So! I send you fake vicemail! Gahahahaha! So, now you understand? The Yellow Gem, you give me now. Of course, I am fair. I trade you something for rock. I give you your friend, quite important, and I take Yellow Gem. Fair deal!"

It isn't much of a decision. I could try to weasel my way out of this, but that wouldn't help Keith. Who knows how they've tortured him already?

I know upon seeing him. A Dim Sun goon drags him to the door of the helicopter, and I wince at the sight. He's bound with rope and his clothes are hidden, but his face is scratched and bleeding in several places.

He meets my eyes–a new sense of hope flashes. The fire is still there. "Kate, don't do it!" he yells desperately. "Don't give it to him!"

Ha, he's trying to be selfless. Heath turns his back on me. The view isn't much better from the front. "Silly Keith," he chides. "Maybe brace, but smart, not so much. Yellow Gem for blue-face Keith. You make trade, yes?"

I've already weighed my options while ignoring Heath. I'd take the blame for losing the Gem, since Keith is always in trouble with Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma. They'd be disappointed, but I'll take that any day over losing Keith.

I give a firm nod and hear Keith's groan. "Ah, very well!" Heath celebrates. "Smart is your deciding!" He snatches the Gem, and I have a tragic moment of doubt. Will he take off with Keith and his prize?

He hops into the helicopter quite nimbly for a heavyset man. "Okay, you take Keith back." I exhale a relieved sigh. "You no drop him. Catch." Heath then shoves Keith easily out the helicopter, sending him crashing into me. I steady him with a stumble, blushing fiercely at the closeness.

"I give you bonus, too." _Are you still here?_ "Generous of me, yes? Catch!" _Sorry, my hands are full._

He magically pulls out a Miniremo, an eerie replacement of a magician's rabbit in a hat. I scowl and prepare my Styler, mumbling to Keith, "I'll untie you in a second."

A Magnezone drops from the heavens. Or maybe from the hole in the ceiling. I wasn't really paying attention when it fell, distracted by Keith's various injuring. "Kate!" Keith exclaims, jerking his head at the Pokémon.

Growing nervous, I start sweating. The Magnezone draws closer, leering menacingly. I throw an arm out and step in front of Keith. "I've got this."

It throws multiple electric attacks–but nothing too difficult. The Styler's bar fills up quickly and I end the onslaught with a final whirl. But the effort sends me to my knees anyway. I have to take deep breaths before I can stand again. I can feel Keith watching me with concern, unable to help due to his bonds.

"I'm okay," I insist when he asks. "I can see why you had trouble with Cressalia. It took a ton of damage."

He nods, resuming his previous silence. I fiddle with his ropes uselessly; Gabite has to take over and cut them once I give up. We watch it zoom off without speaking.

"Thanks," he mumbles bitterly.

My head starts crashing. My heart hasn't slowed its pace. I swear my body must be reaching blood overload. "Can we sit?" I whisper, pointing to the steps. He bobs his head.

I manage a few steps before stumbling. Keith catches me, always quick to react. He grips my arms tightly for a moment, spinning me around to face him. The sudden movement leaves me dizzy.

"What's wrong with you?" He shakes me. I have to swallow with force to keep myself from puking. Cressalia had left me more jarred than I thought.

I can't muster the effort to speak, instead pointing at the steps again. He leads me the rest of the way, setting me down on the nearest one. I cradle my head and breathe heavily, calming my system.

A shaky laugh escapes once I'm strong enough. "I think the emotional stress is catching up to me." I throw myself back on the level ground behind me, stretching out. A hesitation later, Keith is at my side.

"What did I miss?" he asks, bringing out another burst of fitful laughter from me.

"I got back from Boyleland only to hear you were having trouble. I thought we were racing, so I was pretty disappointed. I ended up doing a bunch of patrols to cope with the boredom without you. I was sent to come help you, but on the boat here I crossed a Wailord being captured by Team Dim Sun. I dived down and released it, but the goons took its Wailmer to Kincaid. I broke into their ship or whatever with that jerk Sven–you know, the one leading on Rhythmi and the other Operator–and we got Isaac. Then I came straight here."

"Who was the Guardian of the Red Gem?" he asks, sitting up again.

"Heatran. It was a nightmare." I join him in sitting and pull up my sleeve. "I ended up getting burned pretty bad by a stray fireball." Keith looks over and shrinks away at my crispy skin. He reaches out and brushes his fingers against it.

The touch hurts–I have to blink away tears. I don't know what compelled me to show him the injury; it just felt wrong to hide it from him.

Keith yanks me into a hug, carefully avoiding my arm. We're together a few seconds before I react, wrapping my healthy arm around his neck. "I'm so sorry," he whispers. "I was careless and got caught. Heath came behind me and whacked me in the head." He pulls away to look at his Buizel. He pets its head. "I was lucky Buizel got away."

I nod, touching his hand as I pet Buizel too. "Yeah, this little guy led me to you. Or at least to Cressalia." I shrug, suddenly aware of how close Keith and I are.

Sighs escape from both of us. "It really wasn't a decision," I mumble, mostly to myself than to Keith, "giving the Gem up for you. I'll tell Hastings and Chairperson Erma that it was my fault."

He meets my eyes with his usual fiery passion. "I wish you'd left me. Sure, I would have been hurt, but you would have the Yellow Gem and we'd be closer to taking down these idiots."

I laugh aloud, grabbing his shoulder to keep from falling. "Oh, you and your selflessness! Really, Keith, I would've given all three Gems for you. Just like you would for me! So, please, can we move on and stop moping? We'll get it back, and destroy their lousy organization. Why are we sitting here anyways? We should be heading back to report."

"I'll go now. We should leave separately. It'll look better."

I reach out to stop him, but he stops at seeing the motion from the corner of his eye. "Please," I start, staring at the ground and feeling pathetic. "Don't leave me again."

He chuckles, gripping me in another killer hug. I ignore the pain in my arm and relish the moment. "I'll be waiting in our room when you get back." (Did I forget to mention we share a room?) "Come straight there, okay?"

Keith releases me, kisses my forehead, and takes off. "Thanks again, Kate!" he yells, turning around to wave.

I watch him leave, my mood taking a turn for the best. Even though I feel utterly alone at the moment, I'll be going home to the love of my life waiting for me.


End file.
